What happen with her?(jonghyun love story) SHINee fanfiction
by yoohae shaex
Summary: gae un awalnya sangat menyukai jonghyun,hingga akhirnya dia melihat jonghyun secara real. Dia tidak percaya jonghyun sangat tidak sesuai dengan tipenya.. Lalu dia memilih untuk pindah kelain hati(taemin).Jonghyun yang sangat terpukau dengan kecantikan gae un. Harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan mood yeoja ini dengan bersaing dengan luhan (teman sekelas gae un)
1. Chapter 1

Setelah buat fanfiction versi taemin dan onew sekarang versi jonghyun..ini fanfiction berasal dari mimpiku..heheheheheheheh...silahkan di baca dengan penuh penghayatan. Owh ya satu lagi...fanfic yang satu ini sengaja aku buat versi pov gitu.. jadi baca yang teliti ya.. kalo pov nya jonghyun berarti yang jadi aku nya jonghyun (aku=jonghyun)..ngerti kan?... selamat membaca...

_**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**_  
_length :bimbang_  
_Rating :12+_  
_main cast:_

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim kibum a.k.a key

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

choi minho a.k.a minho

lee taemin a.k.a taemin

kim gae un a.k.a gae un

umma

anak kecil

**kim gae un pov**

malam ini sepi,gak ada umma di rumah,appa pergi keluar kota..mending main ufo... jonghyun oppa ol gak ya?

UFO

Gae un : oppa,apakah kau sudah tidur?,aku kesepian! T_T -_-..ku harap kau  
membalas ufo ku.. 3

Jonghyun: tidurlah...aku akan selalu ada di hatimu ...kekekekekekkekekekekeke

Waw.. jonghyun oppa..dia membalas ufo ku... wah balasannya sekali saja bisa membuatku melayang kelangit tujuh..

Gae un : jika oppa yang menyuruhku untuk tidur,aku akan tidur.. gumawo oppa!..besok  
aku akan menonton consert mu secara live..aku memakai dress berwarna  
biru..aku akan melihat seberapa ganteng namja ku ini #_#...good night

Jonghyun: kau tak kan menyesalinya.. good night..

Ah... jonghyun oppa dia sangat manis.. sehingga bisa membuatku tertidur...

**Author pov**

Gae un menaruh hpnya di bawah bantalnya dan dia menarik selimutnya..sepertinya dia akan tidur nyeyak setelah mendapat balasan dari jonghyun..

Pagi hari

Tring...tring..tring

Alarm gae un berbunyi.. gae un mematikan alarmnya dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.. wajahnya begitu ceria,Ia mengambil handuk dan segera mandi.. gae un memakai dress berwarna biru.. dia kelihatan sangat cantik,karena untuk pertama kalinya ia akan menonton consert SHINee secara live.. gae un itu fans beratnya jonghyun oppa

**Kim gae un pov**

Aku duduk di kursi VVIP.. aku ingin melihat oppaku ini secara jelas...

consert di mulai.. ah itu dia jonghyun oppa..tapi ih... jelek kali sih dia!... ih gayanya membuatku merinding..rambutnya yang turun bagaikan sapu ijuk,tubuhnya yang kurang tinggi,memang badannya gak kalah sama ade rai..tapi..dia gak semanis yang aku pikirkan.. dia bahkan lebih buruk dari key oppa yang aku paling gak suka di SHINee.. rasanya mau muntah..benar kata umma _"bintang dari kejauhan sangat indah,tetapi jika dari dekat mereka tidak begitu bagus"_

jonghyun oppa menoleh ka arahku,dia sepertinya resah dilihat olehku terus menerus..  
kalau aku menyukainya..yah..aku akan tersenyum kepadanya..tapi kali ini aku berubah pikiran..aku akan mengalihkan pandanganku..waw maknae taemin.. dia sangat manis..aku menyukainya..dia menoleh kaarahku..dan...dia tersenyum... aku membalas senyumnya

hei! Gae un!,,.. apa kau tersenyum ke taemin,bukankah kau menyukai jonghyun? Tanya temanku yang menemaniku menonton consert SHINee

andae!... sekarang aku berubah pikiran..jawabku...

**kim jonghyun pov**

aku sekarang ingin mendeteksi di mana agashi yang kemarin ku balas ufonya..mataku memandangi seluruh tempat duduk penonton mencari agashi yang memakai dress berwarna biru..sehingga mataku terhenti pada tempat duduk VVIP,aku melihat agashi yang sangat yeppo.. waw dia sangat cocok dengan tipe idealku.. tapi jika dia menyukaiku kenapa dia kelihatan bingung?..aku tidak tau apa yang di pikirkannya.. dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke...ya ampun kearah maknae... taemin tersenyum kepadanya dan dia membelas senyuman taemin.. ah... mungkin ada yang salah denganku?

jonghyun?.. apa yang kau pikirkan kenapa kau diam saja?..tanya onew hyung yang mengangetkanku

owh... mianhae! Owh hamsamida kepada semua shawol yang datang ke consert SHINee kali ini...saranghae..jawabku sambil tersenyum kepada seluruh shawol

semua shawol yang menonton berteriak,kecuali agashi itu.. sebenarnya aku menyukainya..

hatjiman.. ottokhae?.. sepertinya dia telah membenciku...ah nanti akan ku cari tau siapa dia...

**author pov**

consert SHINee sudah selesai..gae un sangat puas dengan consert SHINee.. gae un pulang dengan muka yang bersinar-sinar... habis ini ia akan membaca novel di bawah pohon sakura.. dia berharap tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya..belum sampai lima menit gae un membaca novelnya ada seseorang yang menghampirinya,tapi tetap saja gae un tidak memperhatikannya dia terus memandangi novelnya...

**kim gae un pov**

hanyonghaseo... terdengar olehku suara seorang namja yang sepertinya aku kenal..

hanyonghaseo... jawabku singkat sambil terus melanjutkan membaca novelku...

kemudian namja itu menarik novelku dan aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku

aishhh... kau!.. aku menunjuk mukanya..ya ampun itu jonghyun oppa... lalu aku menurunkan telunjukku dari hadapan mukanya,aduh kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?..aku sudah beralih ke taemin oppa...

ech noona... kau sangat manis.. sungguh manis... walau kau sedang marah.. jonghyun menyubit pipiku...

apa kau bilang?,,,kembalikan novelku..yak!aku menjinjit untuk mengambil novelku,tapi jonghyun meninggikan badannya juga...

aishh...kau seharusnya bersikap manis kepada idolamu...sambung jonghyun

yak! Siapa bilang aku ngefans sama mu?.. sambungku sambil menghenduskan nafas

bukankah kau yang kemarin aku balas UFOnya?..tanya jonghyun

hmmm,,,ne..tapi setelah aku melihatmu,aku mulai membencimu,jadi kau..cepat kembalikan novelku! Jawabku mencubit perutnya

owh.. aigo..yak!berani-beraninya kau menyubitku?..setelah kau beralih ke idola lainnya.. jonghyun meninggikan suaranya

aku tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya.. lalu aku berusaha mengambil novelku dari tangannya.. dia meninggikan badannya sehingga aku tidak bisa meraih novelku.. aku terus berusaha mengambil novelku dan akhirnya aku dan dia terjatuh.. aku berada diatasnya.. dangan mata yang saling menatap..

deg-deg-deg-deg... jantungku ... ah ya ampun apa yang aku rasakan?...

jonghyun oppa juga menatap mataku.. kami saling diam satu sama lain..

glek.. aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil novelku yang terlepas dari tangannya...

yak!...kau..kau... jangan pernah menemuiku lagi..aku berkata seperti itu untuk menutupi perasaan nervousku,lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya

ku lirik dia... dan dia tersenyum kecil

sepanjang perjalanan pulang.. aku terus memikirkan kejadian itu,kenapa jantungku seperti mau meledak,saat bertatap mata dengannya,apasih yang dia pikirkan?... ah siapa yang tau jalan pikiran sang leader vokal SHINee?..kenapa dia menyapaku tadi?..emangnya dia tidak punya fans-fans noona yang cantik selain aku?... ah... semua tanda tanya memenuhi kepalaku..

noona gae un!... ada anak kecil yang memanggilku..

ne!jawabku..

noona,kau sangat yeppo,... bolehkan kau mengisi sedikit biodata ini?.. gadis kecil itu memberiku selembar biodata..aku tersenyum dan menjawab..

sayang?.. untuk apa ini?tanyaku

seseorang menyuruhku.. ayo lah noona isi ini...rengek anak kecil itu

aku tidak tau siapa yang menyuruh anak kecil semungil ini?,dari pada dia menangis aku kemudian mengisi biodata yang di berikan anak kecil itu,ia mencium pipiku...

gumawo..noona...sambung gadis kecil itu lalu meninggalkanku..

aku melanjutkan perjalananku,seharusnya jika si namja aneh itu tidak menggangguku aku pasti sudah menamatkan membaca novelku...aku sekarang harus pergi ke acara ulang tahun temanku..sekarang jam 17.00... aku kemudian pergi menggunakan mobil ku..sebenarnya aku masih pelajar SMA kelas 2.. tapi kali ini saja aku akan melanggar peraturan wkwkwkwk

acara ulang tahun temanku selasai jam 24.00 .. aku pulang kerumah,dan sampai di rumah aku langsung membersihkan tubuhku,lalu aku tidur... sebelum tidur tengiang di pikiranku tentang kejadian saat aku bertemu dengan namja jelek itu!.. aku langsung menggigil membayangkannya..lalu aku tutup mukaku dengan selimut..

pagi hari

gae un... bangun.. umma membuka mebuat mataku silau

umma!..gae un masih ngantuk...jawabku lalu menutupi mataku dengan selimut,umma menarik selimutku

gae un.. mandi sana..kita ada tamu..jawab umma dengan lembut

hah?masak pagi-pagi gini ada tamu?..jawabku masih memeluk gulingku

pagi dari mana?tengok jam berapa ini?umma melihatkan jam yang menunjukkan angka jam 10.00 pagi..aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil handukku...duh malah kamar mandi di kamarku lagi direnovasi lagi,jadi aku harus mandi di kamar mandi tamu.. aku melangkah keluar.. lalu aku melihat seorang namja.. ya ampun itu kan jonghyun..

**kim jonghyun pov**

pagi ini aku akan kerumah agashi manis itu,menurut biodata yang diisinya kemarin..soal anak kecil itu memang aku yang menyuruhnya..nama agashi itu kim gae un,di sini ada alamat rumahnya...gae un aku akan melumpuhkan hatimu

aku tiba di gerbang dan memencet belnya dan seorang ajumma membukakan pintunya..

mwoo?,,,,jonghyun-ah.. SHINee... respon ajumma itu melihatku

nde... aku tersenyum lalu menyapanya "hanyonghaseo"

hanyonghaseo! Jonghyun masuk!.. wah angin apa yang membawamu kesini?..ajumma itu terlihat sangat bahagia..sepertinya dia ummanya gae un karena matanya sangat mirip dengan gae un..

lalu aku masuk dan duduk di sofa,diatas meja sudah ada secangkir kopi panas

ajumma,ini ada sedikit makanan untukmu.. aku memberikan kue beras

wah.. gumawo... jonghyun..

nde.. aku tersenyum.. ajumma,aku kesini ingin mencari gae un...sambungku

gae un?.. apakah kau namja chingunya gae un?..gae un tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kamu..

any-eo.. jawabku sambil tersenyum dan meminum kopi yang telah di sediakan

owh.. sayang sekali.. saya ingin sekali punya menantu seperti kamu..(heheheh menantu?.. ya aku lagi berusaha)pikirku dalam hati

tunggu sebentar ya jonghyun.. aku akan membangunkan gae un,dia masih tidur..

mwoo?,, masih tidur?,, tanyaku

iya..semalam dia pulang jam 12.00.. sambung ajumma itu lalu menuju kamar yang tirainya berwarna biru,wah itukan warna kesukaanku..

beberapa menit kemudian..keluar gae un keluar dari kamarnya,rambutnya berentakkan,baju tidurnya sangat seksi.. dia terlihat cantik,habis bangun tidur kekekekekekeke .. ada handuk di tangannya.. aku memandanginya..dia langsung menoleh kearahku..

yak!.. kau.. ngapain kau kesini? Pagi-pagi lagi... gangguin orang lagi mimpi taemin oppa... dia menghampiriku dengan pakaian tidurnya yang seksi itu

gae un.. bajumu sangat seksi.. jawabku..

yak!..jadi dari tadi kau... lalu gae un dengan cepat menutupi badannya dengan handuknya.. aku hanya tersenyum kecil..

gae un! ,cepat mandi.. malu tuh.. sama calon suami kamu... sambung ajjumma itu..

wah.. calon suami?...sepertinya ummanya gae un mulai menyukaiku.. lalu gae un menghenduskan nafasnya dan dia menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras..

calon suami?,,, mau muntah gae un dengarnya..siapa yang mau jadi istrinya?..udah jelek,pendek,itam..hidup lagi.. sambung gae un

hush... cepat pergi mandi... kata ajumma itu

maafkan gae un ya.. jonghyun... ajumma itu tersenyum padaku

gak apa-apa kok ... jawabku

beberapa menit aku mengobrol dengan ummanya gae un,, gae un pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan memandangiku dengan sinis...lalu masuk ke kamarnya..

**kim gae un pov**

hah..ngapain aku dandan cantik.. buat namja sialan di depan itu?, sesek liat dia pagi-pagi datang kesini,dari mana dia tau alamat rumahku?..jangan-jangan dia yang menyuruh anak kecil semalam...ah gak tau ah gelap... ech ini kan pagi maunya terang..aku keluar dari kamarku

gae un.. duduk sini... kata umma

kemudian aku duduk di samping namja nyebelin itu...

umma.. tinggal ya.. soalnya umma mau masak... sambung umma

nde.. jawab namja jelek itu

yak!.. ngapain kau datang kesini?.. aku memukul pundaknya

aigo.. emangnya gak boleh?.. jonghyun oppa menjawab degan sinis

gak.. pergi dari sini... aku kemudian menarik tangannya..

andae...jawab jonghyun meninggikan volume suaranya

gae un.. bersikap manislah... teriak umma dari dapur

hush... kecilkan sedikit volume suaramu... aku melototkan mataku

noona.. aku kesini karena aku menyukaimu.. jawab oppa jonghyun

deg-deg-deg-deg.. ya ampun deg degkan lagi nih..

yak!,,, dengar ya... aku tidak menyukaimu...pergi dari sini.. aku kemudian menarik lengannya ke luar rumah... lalu aku tutup pintu rumahku... aku lihat di balik jendela ekspresi jonghyun,,,dia sangat sedih..dan dia menjatuhkan bunga mawar dari jaketnya..lalu dia meniggalkan rumahku..aku sangat sedih melihat ekspresi jonghyun,,.tapi aku tidak menyukainya...saat mobil jonghyun telah jauh.. aku mengambil bunga yang di jatuhkannya tadi...

gae un?.. mana jonghyun... tanya umma

udah pulang ma!... aku menyembunyikan bunga mawar di belakangku..

gae un..kamu mengusirnya ya? Umma mulai curiga

andae.. aku kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarku.. ku kunci kamarku..ku lempar bunga itu ke kasurku..aku melihat bunga itu dengan kesal.. di bawahnya ada sepucuk surat berwarna pink..,lalu aku membacanya...

_to my love_

_yang telah melumpuhkan hatiku_

baru pembukaannya aja rasanya aku mual... mau muntah..

_aku sangat penasaran denganmu,saat aku membalas UFO mu.. saat kau bilang kau ingin menonton consertku dengan memakai dress biru,aku sangat penasaran..saat consert di mulai aku memperhatikan seluruh tempat duduk penonton..dan aku melihatmu..aku sangat senang bisa menemukanmu,tapi tatapanmu kepadaku sedikit berbeda..lalu kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kearah taemin..sehingga membuat hatiku hancur..padahal sejak pertama aku melihatmu..aku sangat menyukaimu.._

aku meneteskan air mata saat membaca paragraf ke 2

_tapi...apalah dayanya aku?... aku tidak bisa memaksakan cinta.. tapi aku yakin aku pasti bisa melumpuhkan hatimu...aku akan selalu ada di hatimu selamanya.._

wah.. sangat romantis.. sehingga aku meneteskan air mataku..aku baca kalimat terakhirnya

_by: bling-bling jonghyun..._

_kalau kau jadi pacarku panggil aku jjong oppa...kekekekekekekeek_

ahh?apa-apaan ini... udah capek-capek nangis...ech bawahnya ngelawak... tapi gak tega juga sama dia...mianhae.. jonghyun oppa...

lalu aku masukin benda-benda langka pemberian jonghyun ini kedalam kulkas..beku donk.. iyaudah deh aku masukin di bawah kolong kasurku aja... emang ini semua bisa melumpuhkan hatiku... wkwkwkwkwkwkwkw...MIMPI!

bersambung...

maaf ya.. jika ada yang sakit hati... ...

sebenarnya ini udah pernah ku apload di blog ku... tapi ini repose... aja deh... RnR ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf ya!..kalau si gae un nya gak hargai jonghyun.. ini fanfiction memang begitu,yang menceritakan sipejuang cinta a.k.a jonghyun...ok langsung saja kita mulai...kayaknya kali ini gak pake pov..takut yang baca bingung -_-...selamat membaca...

_**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**_  
_length :bimbang_  
_Rating :12+_  
_main cast:_

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim kibum a.k.a key

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

choi minho a.k.a minho

lee taemin a.k.a taemin

kim gae un a.k.a gae un

xi luhan (exo) a.k.a luhan

guru

Tring-tring-tring

Aish...bising banget sih.. onew mematikan alarm di atas mejanya lalu kembali menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut

Hyung!.. bangun ini udah jam 10 tau.. key berteriak pake toak dari ruang tamu

Minho si raja tidur...kali ini bangun awal tapi yang ke 3 setelah jonghyun dan key.. si maknae yang bangun ke 4 masih mengucek-ngucek matanya dan masih menguap... onew keluar dari kamar SHINee lalu pergi ke dapur..#ngapain ke dapur?... mau nyuci piring?...wkwkkwkwkw#

Onew melihat key dan minho sedang masak untuk makan siang...

Hyung udah bangun?...tanya minho

Onew membalas dengan senyuman saja,lalu dia membuka kulkas dan meminum seteguk air dari sebotol air putih..

Hyung! Seharusnya leader memberi contoh kepada member yang lain..kau sudah tua tau!... masa bangunnya lama banget kaya anak bayi aja...seperti biasa key selalu cerewet,walau kata-katanya memang sangat facta..dan key menghenduskan nafasnya sambil mencolokin rescooker ke stop kontak..

Onew tidak mempedulikan kata key.. lalu dia bertanya

Kok di sini gak ada jonghyun?#owh iya ya..ini kan ceritanya jjong oppa...hehehehe..gpp kita liat dulu suasana dorm SHINee#

Owh...dia..dia tadi bangun paling awal dari pada aku,dia memakai pakaian serba rapi,gak tau mau kemana?..paling tuh orang lagi jatuh cinta..jawab key sambil mengaduk-aduk kimchi..

O_o.. jawab onew singkat..lalu ia pergi keruang tengah..meninggalkan key dan minho yang sedang asik memasak..onew membuka tudung saji di meja makan...

Aigo...taemin-ah.. kanapa meja makannya kosong?..tanya onew kepada taemin yang asik main PS sendirian..padahal nih maknae belum mandi..wkwkwkkwkw

Taemin menjawab dengan polos.."sarapan hyung sudah habis dimakan oleh jonghyun hyung,katanya tadi dia harus mengisi tenaga dia ingin bertemu dengan seorang agashi manis..taemin menjawabnya dengan lancar sambil terus memerhatikan layar tv..

Lalu aku makan apa dong?.. onew memasang muka melasnya

Kata key hyung.. hyung tidak usah makan... agar perut hyung yang agak sedikit buncit itu hilang.. taemin berkata dengan jujur dia mengcopy paste apa yang di katakan key saat sarapan tadi

Onew menekukkan mukanya,lalu mengambil handuk dan mandi.. setelah itu..ia berpakaian sangat rapi.. key yang sedang mencari sendok di ruang tengah..memandangi onew dengan aneh..

Yak..apa yang kau lihat?tanya onew..

Kau mau kemana hyung?.. tanya taemin yang dari tadi belum mandi-mandi dia masih saja asik dengan PS nya itu..

Aku mau beli sarapan...dan mau mengikuti jonghyun..siapa sih agashi manis itu yang telah melumpuhkan hati jonghyun?.. onew meninggalkan key dan taemin ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu berdebat dengan anak TK(taemin) dan umma(key)..

Aish.. aku tidak percaya kalau dia juara 2 pas di SMA.. kalau dia pintar pasti kelakuannya gak sekonyol itu..key kembali menguluarkan kultumnya lagi...lalu key memandangi taemin..taemin yang matanya terus menatap layar kaca tiba-tiba kaget

Hyung.. tatapanmu begitu tajam.. aku jadi takut.. lalu taemin mematikan PS nya..dan segera mengambil handuknya dia tau key akan bilang apa..key yang melihat ekspresi taemin langsung tertawa..#tinggalkan dorm SHINee sekarang ceritanya kita alihkan ke chung dam high school tempat gae un bersekolah#

Gae un mencatat semua yang ada di papan tulis..tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melemparnya dengan kertas..

Yak!... gae un bangkit dari tempat duduknya ... suara gae un membuat seluruh pengisi ruangan menoleh kearahnya...

Gae un... kau ini bisa diam gak?.. cungshanim menegur gae un

Mianhae.. gae un kembali duduk dan membaca lemparan kertas tadi.. yang isinya  
"kim gae un... saranghamida...kekekekekekkkekekeke..."gae un meremas kertas itu dia tau siapa yang melemparinya kertas ini..ini pasti kerjaannya namja culun itu deh...ku jadiin perkedel dia saat istirahat nanti..kata gae un dalam hatinya sambil menatap sadis pada luhan EXO..

luhan membalas tatapan sadis gae un dengan senyumannya yang baby face banget.. memang sebelum luhan debut bersama EXO.. luhan termasuk namja yang culun abis.. pake kaca mata ala harry potter,celana ala jojon.. dan kancing baju bagian atas selalu tertutup rapat.. namun sekarang luhan berubah 180 derajat.. banyak changi noona luhan yang ingin menjadi pacar luhan.. tapi luhan sudah terlanjur suka sama gae un dari kelas 1 SMA.. tapi gae un sangat membenci namja cute ini...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.49.. sekitar 1 menit lagi pelajaran bahasa inggris akan selasai.. gae un memutar-mutarkan penanya... dan menghitung mundur 6,5,4,3,2,1.. kring,...kring...kring... gae un segera keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju ke gerbang.. dia menelpon ummanya..kata ummanya gae un,.ummanya gae un tidak bisa menjemput gae un.. gae un tiba di gerbang namun langkahnya terhenti melihat mobil berwarna biru yang super keren..

kayaknya tuh mobil yang ada di artikel majalah kemarin deh.. yang harganya 3 trilliunan gitu..yang ada tulisan MADE IN EUROPE... waw.. mata gae un berdecak kagum memandangi mobil itu..dan yang ada di pikiran gae un adalah rumus matematika

_mobil keren __namja ganteng__pasang muka aegyo_ _naik mobil bareng namja itu+jadi yeojanya...kekekekkekekekeeke_

orang yang mengendarai mobil itu keluar.. hancur harapan gae un melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu.. jonghyun dengan jaket biru merah nya yang menawan,rambutnya gak kayak sapu ijuk yang turun semuanya itu loh..sekarang rambutnya mirip yang di MV replay versi japan ...keren banget..

oppa!kata noona yang melihat jonghyun

owh.. hanyonghaseo.. jonghyun menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.. dia melihat sekeliling sehingga matanya berhasil menemukan gae un... gae un langsung salah tingkah .. sampai dia tersandung batu..tapi dengan cepat luhan meraihnya..mereka sempat bertatapan mata.. tapi gae un tidak deg-deg kan seperti dia bertatapan dengan jonghyun pas itu..tiba-tiba..muncul ide bagus di otak gae un..

oppa! Antar aku pulang! Gae un memasang muka aegyonya di depan luhan..sambil melirik sedikit ke arah jonghyun..luhan kebingungin dengan sikap gae un

oppa?... kemudian gae un merangkul tangan luhan dengan manja

ah..ahh.. arra!.. luhan langsung menarik tangan gae un... dan memberi gae un helm.. luhan memang punya motor gede..tapi masih kalah keren dengan mobilnya jonghyun.. gae un memakai helm yang di beri luhan.. motor luhan tiba didepan mobilnya jonghyun..gae un yang ingin memanas-manasin jonghyun(emang jonghyun rendang apa?)..dengan cepat gae un memeluk luhan...

jonghyun yang menyaksikan kejadian ini tertunduk lesu.. jonghyun memandangi coklat berpita biru di tangannya yang rencananya ia akan berikan ke gae un

jonghyun-ah... kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?... onew yang dari tadi mengikuti jonghyun...mengagetkan jonghyun

jonghyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan onew.. dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan di lemparnya coklat itu ke belakang..onew yang menerima ekspresi jonghyun yang seperti ini langsung memasuki mobil jonghyun.. dia duduk di belakang..

yak!...hyung.. jangan ganggu aku!... jonghyun nampaknya sedang kesal

he..he..he.. jonghyun lagi patah hati.. ach jonghyun jangan di pikirkan.. pasti si luhan bukan siapa-siapanya dia.. dari ekspresi gae un tadi..kayaknya dia sedang acting deh!.. onew berusaha menenangkan hati jonghyun

jonghyun masih kesal..matanya tetap lurus memandang ke depan

apa ini?... onew mengambil coklat berpita biru..sambil memutar-mutarkannya

hyung! Jangan sentuh itu... jonghyun kemudian mengambil coklat itu dari tangan onew

onew tertawa...akhirnya kau bisa ngomong juga..ku kira kau sedang sariawan..

yak...! keluar dari mobilku.. jonghyun semakin tidak tahan dengan tingkah onew

andae...onew menjulurkan lidahnya

hyung!... rengek jonghyun

yak! Deabak!ini sebagai hukuman kau telah memakan sarapanku tadi..seharusnya kau kuat menerima ini.. karena kau telah menghabiskan makananku.. onew berkata sedikit lebih kencang yang membuat jonghyun terdiam..

yak.. cepat jalankan mobilnya.. ikuti gae un.. onew meneriaki jonghyun..

jonghyun langsung menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti motor luhan

luhan mengantar gae un hingga sampai kerumahnya

gumawo!... gae un memberikan helm nya luhan.. luhan membalasnya dengan tersenyum

yak! Berhentilah tersenyum kepadaku.. aku hanya berpura-pura saja tadi... gae un kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya keras-keras

luhan tertunduk lesu... jonghyun dan onew langsung menghampiri luhan..

luhan.. kita memiliki nasib yang sama.. jonghyun memukul pundak luhan

tuh..kan.. di bilangin apa?... tuh agashi Cuma acting,actingnya bahkan melebihi shin sekyung ... lihat tuh mukanya luhan,sampe skakmat di buatnya.. onew menunjuk muka luhan

huft.. sambung jonghyun

gak apa-apa kok sumbae... sambung luhan

lagian ya... aku bingung deh sama kalian...kok mau sih ngejar-ngejar noona yang cuekin kalian?.. gak capek ya?...sambung onew

any-oe.. jawab luhan dan jonghyun serentak

yasudah.. kau anak SMA pulang sana... onew kembali memecahkan suasana galau

ayo.. jonghyun kita harus pergi sekarang bakal ada consert sherlock.. ajak onew

jonghyun meninggalkan rumah shin sekyung gae un.. dan meniggalkan bunga dan coklat di depan pintu rumah gae un..

10 menit kemudian...

Gae un duduk di sofa..pakaian seragam SMAnya sudah berganti dengan baju merah dan celana lepis biru.. gae un menghidupkan tvnya..

Aduh... nih AC dingin banget sih... gae un mematikan AC dan membuka pintu..

Ach .. apa ini?... gae un mengambil bunga dan coklat yang berada di bawah kakinya

Lalu ada tulisan di coklat itu...

_To: kim gae un.._

_ Kau sama manisnya dengan coklat ini...T_T.. na cukkae.._

_By:kim jonghyun_

Gae un tersenyum melihat tulisan di coklat itu..

Tumben dia gak nulis 'by:bling-bling jonghyun'...Ih... jonghyun oppa romantis banget ya!.. any...gae un apa yang kau pikirkan?...pikir gae un dalam hati..

Aish...namja jelek,pendek,itam,hidup lagi..apa-apaan dia kasih aku coklat?... emang dia pikir aku anak kecil apa?... gae un menaruh coklat itu di atas meja.. kemudian dia memandangi bunga yang di berikan jonghyun... gae un mencium bau bunga itu...wah harum...ih... gae un apa yang kau pikirkan?..gae un memukul kepalanya...

Aishh.. ini lagi.. bunga.. dia kira aku almarhum pake di kasih bunga segala?... gae un kemudian membawa bunga dan coklat itu kekamarnya..dan lagi dia lemparkan bunga itu kebawah kolong kasurnya.. dan coklat itu di taruhnya di laci paling bawah..

Sementara itu di dorm SHINee,, jonghyun memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi menyanyikan lagu life

Ireon apeum gotong jjeum gyeondilsu ineun geolyo  
Ojik geudaeman, naege itamyeon

Sesange mureup kkulko nunmul heullil ttae,  
pukpun sokbal meomchul ttae geudaeman seo itamyeon  
Eotteon apeum nunmul jjeum chameulsu ineun geolyo  
All I want is you, only one is you in my life

Prok-prok-prok... taemin bertepuk tangan mendengar lagu jonghyun

Hyung.. mengungkapkan perasaan lewat lagu..cool..taemin memuji jonghyun

Babo..mana bisa masalah di hadapi dengan duduk diam di sini..! sambung key yang asik dengan BBnya

Hyung.. jangan bicara seperti itu... taemin membela jonghyun..

Benar itu... sambung minho yang dari tadi asik main game sepak bola favoritnya

Ach.. gak apa-apa kok.. aku akan menanyakan hal ini kepada yang lebih tua.. dimana onew hyung?.. tanya jonghyun

Owh.. dia lagi main twitter di kamar.. jawab taemin

Jonghyun menuju kamar SHINee

Hyung!sapa jonghyun

Ne!jawab onew singkat sambil terus memerhatikan layar kaca notebooknya

Hyung.. apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencuri perhatian seorang noona?..tanya jonghyun

Ah.. jonghyun.. aku sedang sibuk.. nanti aku akan membantumu.. onew masih saja sibuk dengan twitternya

Hyung!.. kemudian jonghyun menutup notebook onew dengan keras..

Jonghyun!...rusaklah...onew menggerutu

Hyung bantu aku..!

Ahhh,,,,arra!... pasti ini masalah gae un kan?...tanya onew

Ne!jonghyun tertunduk lesu

Yasudah..lupakan saja dia.. onew kemudian keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum..

Mwoo?.. jonghyun menyusul onew lalu memukul onew..

Kreaaooo!ok.. aku akan membantumu..onew kemudian terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu..

Ah.. aku tau.. sentak onew...

Jonghyun-ah... gimana kalau kau datang kerumahnya malam-malam...

Ngapain?.. mau maling..?jonghyun menggerutu

Aishh... babo!... any-oe... kamar gae un itu di lantai 2 kan?..tanya onew

Nde!..terus?...jonghyun mukanya mulai serius..

Hahahahahah,, jonghyun jangan menatapku seperti itu...sambung onew

Jonghyun ikut-ikutan tertawa..

Kau bawa saja gitarmu.. tapi sebelumnya kau lempar dulu batu .. biar dia melihat kebawah.. pasti hati gae un bakal luluh.. gimana?...tanya onew

Ide,,bagus hyung.. gumawo.. jonghyun memeluk onew

Ech.. jonghyun.. peluknya jangan keras-keras.. sesak tau..

Ow..mianhae hyung..

**Malam hari...**

Gae un lagi membaca novelnya sebelum dia tidur.. besok hari minggu.. dia besok bakal nonton consert SHINee mau lihat taemin oppa..

Ah.. aku harus tidur cepat.. gae un mematikan lampunya.. lalu manarik selimutnya

Tiba-tiba

Tuk..

Aish..siapa sih malam-malam gini main lempar batu..lalu gae un bangun dari tempat tidurnya ... dan melempar kembali batu itu ke bawah..

Dan..bruk..krengggggg...

Aigo..apa itu?... gae un langsung melihat ke bawah

Yaampun,, jonghyun oppa.. gae un langsung turun...

Oppa!.oppa!..oppa..! aduh.. oppa bangun...gae un menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh jonghyun

Duh.. nih orang pingsan.. pasti... aduh.. aku harus bawa dia kerumah sakit.. gimana nih..

Gae un melihat benjolan menyerupai buah kurma tepat di pelipis mata jonghyun..bukan benjol lagi..tapi udah luka..

Aduh..kalau..gak dibawa kerumah sakit,..nih orang tamatlah riwayatnya...berarti aku akan di fonis menjadi pembunuh.. gae un membayangkan dirinya di dalam penjara

oppa.. kau nyusahin orang aja ya... gae un memukul dada jonghyun..lalu gae un memanggil taxi untuk membawa jonghyun ke rumah sakit..

dokter keluar dari ruang ICU

dokter..bagaimana keadaannya?... tanya gae un

owh.. dia hanya pingsan saja... dan ada sedikit benjolan di pelips matanya..kata dokter

awh,,syukurlah,...jawab gae un

kemudian gae un memasuki kamar jonghyun

oppa!.. kau.! Kau!.. menyusahkan ku saja... aku mau tidur tau tadi.. gae un memukul dada jonghyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri..

kau..kanapa kau selalu mengirimiku bunga?.. aku tak akan pernah menyukaimu.. kau bukan tipe ku.. jadi berhentilah mengejarku... jonghyun tetap saja tidak ada respon apa-apa

oppa!...kau tau tidak?... kau sangat jelek,itam,pendek,hidup lagi..gae un menatap jonghyun yang masih tertutup matanya dengan kesal tapi tiba-tiba gae un ingat besok ada consert shinee..

aigo..oppa.. mianhae.. pasti kau besok tidak bisa consert gara-gara aku .. gae un menangis..

jonghyun membuka matanya.. dilihatnya gae un menangis di pelukannya.. lalu ia memejamkan matanya lagi..#emang ya jonghyun..banyak akalnya#

gae un menangis bertambah keras.. lalu berkata... oppa .. sebenarnya aku menyukaimu..

jonghyun yang mendengar ini langsung membuka matanya...

kreo?mau kah kau menjadi istriku?... tanya jonghyun

yak!kau... gae un salah tingkah deh...lalu gae un berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju ke pintu

ihs.. siapa yang mau menjadi istrimu.. gae un menjulurkan lidahnya.. lalu pergi...

jonghyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gae un... walau pelipis matanya bengkak..

hahahahha... ternyata dia menyukaiku.. jonghyun merasa lebih lega sekarang

bersambung...

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Ok..part 3 akan segera terbit..tetap setia ya.. mengikuti fanfiction jonghyun sampai habis..kali ini fanfiction nya lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya...fun please!

**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**  
length :bimbang  
Rating :12+  
main cast:

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim kibum a.k.a key

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

choi minho a.k.a minho

lee taemin a.k.a taemin

kim gae un a.k.a gae un

xi luhan (exo) a.k.a luhan

Zhang Yi Xing(exo) a.k.a lay

umma

kepala sekolah

Gae un asik membaca novel baru yang dia temukan di jalan sehabis dia mengantar jonghyun ke rumah memperhatikan gae un dari pojok kelas,gae un duduk paling depan,sedangkan luhan duduk paling pojok.. teman sebangkunya gae un..,lay sudah datang,memang lay termasuk member EXO-M..tapi luhan cemburu dengan lay..luhan ingin sekali menggantikan posisi lay duduk di samping gae un..

Hari ini bakal ada pelajaran seni musik.. pelajaran favorite kelasnya gae un.. bagaimana tidak guru seni musiknya ini adalah leetuek super junior#sejak kapan leetuk jadi guru?#

Tring-tring-tring.. bel tanda masuk berbunyi

Seisi kelas yang ricuh itu kemudian seketika diam..saat kepala sekolah yang memasuki ruangan..seluruh teman gae un bingung..kenapa kepala sekolah yang datang?

Anak-anak.. hari ini guru musik kalian,leetuek tidak bisa masuk..karena dia ada sedikit urusan diluar kota bersama super junior..jadi akan ada guru musik yang menggantikannya

Andae. .. teriak semua changi dan chingunya gae un

Yak!diamlah.. seluruh penghuni kelas langsung terdiam mendengar gertakan dari kepala sekolah..

Jonghyun..masuklah..kata kepala sekolah!,..jonghyun?..gae un tidak percaya ini!..kenapa ia harus bertemu dengannya lagi...

Jonghyun dengan gagahnya memasuki ruangan kelas gae un!#bayangin yang bagus ya.. kayak jonghyun pake jas rapi..terus bersinar-sinar gitu..kayak di film-film#..walau luka dipelipis matanya masih melirikan pandangannya ke arah gae un.. gae un langsung memasang muka melasnya..seluruh isi kelas sangat senang..tidak terkecuali luhan.. karena luhan merasa jonghyun teman seperjuangan cinta.. wkwkwkwkkwkwkwkw

Wah..jonghyun SHINee.. kata salah satu noona yang duduk di barisan nomor dua..

Sumbae!..teriak luhan dan lay..

Nde!.. Na SHINee kim jonghyun imnida.. mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi guru kalian.. jonghyun melemparkan senyumannya yang bagaikan kue lapis ke seluruh manusia yang ada di kelas..

Guru!.. kenapa dengan pelipis matamu?.. tanya lay

Gae un tertunduk lesu mendengar pertanyaan lay

Andae.. aku sedikit terjedut benda keras semalam.. jawab jonghyun yang melihat ekspresi gae un

Aereso.. sekarang yang akan mengajari kalian kim jonghyun.. maka berperilakulah yang sopan kepadanya.. kre? Tanya kepala sekolah

Kreo..jawab anak murid

Ok.. aku akan memanggil salah satu nama murid di sini.. jonghyun memandangi seluruh murid yang ada di situ,matanya tertuju kepada gae un dengan cepat gae un menggepalkan tangannya..

Yak!kau yang di depan!.. jonghyun menunjuk gae un.. gae un maju ke depan kelas dengan muka yang di tekuk

Hmmm.. ok .. sebutkan namamu!..kata jonghyun

(apa-apaan dia?.. pura-pura tidak tau,padahal kemarin dia terus mengejarku.. atau jangan-jangan dia kena amesia gara-gara luka dipelipis matanya.. ah..syukurlah! dia tidak akan mengingatku)pikir gae un

Kok bengong? Sebutkan namamu!.. jonghyun megagetkan gae un

Nde!.. na kim gae un imnida!..

Gae un.. aku ingin mendengar kau menyanyi.. tolong nyanyikan lagu dear family!.. perintah jonghyun..

(ich.. nih namja nyebelin banget sih...!..)pikir gae un sambil memandang sinis jonghyun yang dari tadi melihat buku absen..

Gae un?.. come on.. sing a song!... jonghyun sok-sok pake bahasa inggris

Hmmmm... gae un mengambil nafas

nawa gateun kkumeul kkugo itnayo  
Jeongmal nawa gateun goseul barabogo itnayo  
geugeotmani sesangye modeun apeumeul jiryohal su iseoyeo  
Seoreo aggyeo chul suman idamyeon

nae insaengi kkeutnal ttaeggaji  
isesangi kkeutnal ttaeggaji  
Urin yeongwonhi hamkke iseul geoyeyeo

jageun maeum, moageun, him twedeut  
Urin hanaran geoseul mitgo iseoyeo  
Urihamkke, haengbok mandeuroyeo  
Memareun sesang soge bichi tweneun nalggaji  
saranghaeyo

prok-prok-prok ..seluruh isi kelas bertepuk tangan.. luhan dan jonghyun sangat senang karena lirik yang dinyanyikan itu bagian luhan dan jonghyun..mereka berdua yang tepuk tangannya paling keras..seisi kelas melihat kearah jonghyun dan luhan..lalu jonghyun mengalihkan perhatian

gae un!.. suara yang bagus!.. ok kamu boleh duduk!..

(ih.. tengok aja,besok aku gak akan mau masuk kelas namja jelek ini!..) pikir gae un sambil menuju ke tempat duduknya

Tring-tring.. bel istirahat berbunyi

Semua teman sekelas gae un meninggalkan kelas.. tapi gae un hari ini tidak mut keluar kelas.. dia akan menghabiskan membaca novelnya.. luhan juga belum keluar dari kelas..dia asik memandangi gae un dari bangku paling belakang.. jonghyun juga belum keluar dari kelas..dia masih mengemas-ngemas buku-bukunya..

Tiba-tiba lay mengagetkan luhan dari jendela

Duorrr...!

Gae un .. sasaranghamida..! oopss luhan keceplosan

Mwooo?jonghyun langsung menoleh ke arah luhan

Lay!.. apa-apaan kau mengagetkanku seperti itu?...luhan memukul lay yang berdiri di dekat jendela

Hehehehehehe.. mianhae..ayo keluar.. makan!laper..kata lay

Luhan pun keluar dari kelasnya..tapi tiba-tiba jonghyun mengstop luhan

Yak!kau telah melanggar peraturan..kau tidak boleh berpacaran...

sumbae..Siapa yang pacaran?.. aku hanya menyukainya..lagi pula aku tidak seperti sumbae yang terus mengejar-ngejar wanita kemanapun dia pergi...luhan mencibirkan lidahnya lalu pergi...gae un hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perdebatan dua namja manis ini..

aish... dasar anak murid kurang di ajar!..kesal jonghyun..jonghyun sudah selesai mengemas bukunya..lalu sebelum dia keluar dia menghampiri gae un

Yak!.. gara-gara kau, aku hari ini gak consert... jonghyun menarik novel gae un

Ech.. guru ! kembalikan bukuku!.. gae un berusaha mengambil buku yang ada di tangan kanan jonghyun

Kau!.. novel ini aku ambil.. sebagai bayarannya.. jonghyun lalu pergi meninggalkan gae un

(ich.. namja menyebalkan! itu novel tinggal 2 halaman lagi yang belum ku baca!,,..) pikir gae un sambil menhentak-hentakan kakinya..

Pagi hari di hari selasa

Gae un! Bangun kamu harus ke sekolah! Teriak umma sambil menarik selimut gae un

Umma,, gae un tidak enak badan!.. gae un sakit... gae un kembali menarik selimutnya

Gae un!.. jangan bohong.. lagian kan hari inipelajaran seni musik.. pasti kamu senang kan?.. umma kembali menarik selimut gae un

Umma.. gae un hari ini bener-bener gak enak badan.. gae un kembali menarik selimutnya #kok jadi tarik-tarikan selimut-_-#

Ya.. sudahlah.. biar mama telfon guru leetuek!.. kata umma

Umma.. gak ada gunanya telfon guru leetuek.. sekarang gurunya udah ganti..

Ganti?.. siapa penggantinya?..tanya umma

Namja jelek itulah.. kim jonghyun.. jawab gae un

Wah!.. bagus donk!.. mana nomer telfonnya... biar mama telfon

Tuh.. di atas meja.. jawab gae un

Umma mengambil buku telfon gae un di atas meja.. lalu menelfon jonghyun

Net...net...net...

nde.. di sini kim jonghyun... jawab jonghyun yang masih memakai sepatunya di depan dorm shinee

calon menantuku!,,.. ini umma gae un... kata umma gae un.. gae un menutup telinganya saat ummanya bilang calon menantu

ah.. ajjumma.. !... ada apa?.. jonghyun kelihatan sangat bahagia

jonghyun... hari ini calon istrimu..tidak bisa masuk sekolah.. dia tidak enak badan.. kata umma gae un

mwooo?... nde!... nanti aku akan menjenguknya.. kata jonghyun

wah.. benar-benar calon suami yang baik.. ! gumawo..

ne!.. lalu jonghyun menutup telfonnya lalu melepas lagi sepatunya dan memasuki kamar Shinee.. dia menambrak key yang lagi berdiri didepan kamar

aish.. jonghyun-ah.. ngapain kau masuk lagi? Tanya key

aku mau mengambil uang..! kata jonghyun yang membongkar kopernya

ah.. ini dia! Jonghyun menguluarkan amplop berisi uang hasil consertnya semalam

hyung.. kau akan gunakan untuk apa uang itu?.. tanya maknae yang lagi main PSV..

ah.. aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.. aku harus pergi.. jawab jonghyun memakai sepatunya lalu meninggalkan dorm shinee

aku.. benar-benar tidak tau.. jalan pikirannya.. kata key yang memandangi jonghyun berlari dengan kencang ke mobilnya

namanya.. juga orang lagi jatuh cinta.. tiba-tiba onew menyambung dari kabel listrik..

cinta bisa mengalahkan semuanya.. sambung maknae taemin

maknae!.. kau sudah besar!.. sudah tau yanng namanya cinta.. sambung minho yang lagi asik makan kerupuk#emang di korea ada kerupuk?#

andae!.. aku hanya menebaknya... tapi kan aku sudah berumur 20 tahun... kata taemin yang masih saja hobi minum banana milk

ya..lah maknae.. onew mengacak-acak rambut taemin

chung dam high school

luhan masih saja memperhatikan bangku gae un yang kosong..

jonghyun asik menganjarkan suara oktaf 5

tiba-tiba lay bertanya..

sumbae?.. dimana gae un? Kok dia tidak datang..

dia sakit.. jawab jonghyun

muncul di otak luhan sebuah ide...

dia melemparkan kertas ke meja lay tanpa sepengetahuan jonghyun yang asik menulis dipapan tulis

nanti temani aku ya.. kerumah gae un

lay langsung menoleh ke bangku paling pojok dan mengedipkan matanya(maksud kata iya)

03.12 pm di luar rumah gae un

Ach.. ini dia parsel buahnya... kata jonghyun yang keluar dari mobilnya

Tiba-tiba jonghyun melihat luhan dan lay juga membawa parsel kue..

Yak!kalian mau kemana?jonghyun menghentikan langkah dua namja muda ini

uri.. mau menjenguk gae un.. jawab luhan

Ach.. tidak usah repot-repot.. titipkan saja padaku..jonghyun dengan cepat mengambil parsel kue dari tangan luhan

Andae.. biar saja aku yang mengantarnya!...luhan berusaha mengambil parselnya ditangan jonghyun

Aishh.. pulang sana ! kerjakan pr kalian!anak SMA.. Jonghyun memelototi lay dan luhan

Udah.. lah luhan kita pulang saja.. kata lay

Tapi... kata luhan

Biar guru yang mengantarkannya ok.. lagian sebentar lagi kita ada consert..lay langsung menarik tangan luhan ke mobil.. jonghyun merasa lega.. sayingannya sudah pergi

Didalam rumah gae un

gae un lagi asik main PS.. sambil makan cemilan kerupuk ikan di atas meja

gae un.. katanya lagi sakit? Kok main PS?tanya umma

gae un bosen di kamar!... gak apa-apakan umma?... gae un memasang muka aegyonya

ne.. terserah kamu!.. jawab umma

tiba-tiba

ting...tong..ting.. tong

umma! Ada tamu.. umma tolong bukain pintunya.. lagi seru nih... kata gae un

kemudian umma membukakan pintunya..

owh.. hanyanghaseo..ajjumma.. jonghyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum..(bayangin jonghyun yang lagi tersenyum..ich pasti manis..kayak madu)

jonghyun-ah... masuk lah..kata umma

hamsamida!.. jonghyun memasuki rumah gae un.. dia lihat gae un lagi main PS ..

duduk disini dulu ya jonghyun,ajjumma mau ngambil minum.. kata umma

ne!jawab jonghyun

mwoooo?.. katanya kau sakit?kenapa kau main PS? Tanya jonghyun

emang gak boleh? Jawab gae un singkat

huft! Jonghyun menghenduskan nafasnya.. lalu menaruh parsel buah dan kue.. diatas meja

gae un yang melihat in cepat-cepat mengambil parsel yang di berikan jonghyun

gumawo.. oppa! Kata gae un sambil tersenyum

huft... kalau ada maunya aja.. manis! Sindir jonghyun

gae un kembali tersenyum

gae un melihat tulisan yang ada di parsel kue.. di situ tulisannya by:luhan

oppa?.. kan in parsel dari luhan.. kok ada sama mu?tanya gae un

owh.. dia menitipkannya padaku... sambung jonghyun

ech.. dikirain dua-duanya dari oppa!.. kata gae un kesal

noona?.. kau sakit apa? Gak panas pun!Tanya jonghyun sambil meraba kening gae un

aku sakit.. lihat oppa di depan kelas.. habis oppa jelek sih.. ledek gae un

yaudah... ngapain di liat?... jonghyun menjawab dengan kesal sambil mengambil kerupuk yang ada di atas meja

kemudian gae un melanjutkan memainkan PS nya

yak!.. cewek main PS? .. aneh tau! Kata jonghyun menarik stick gamenya gae un

anehan muka oppa tuh.. gae un menunjuk muka jonghyun

gae un kalau aku jelek... kenapa banyak noona yang menyukaiku?.. kata jonghyun

mana ku tau!.. pake nanya segala.. sambung gae un

echh.. siapa yang nanya?...perasanku semua noona yang menemuiku.. pasti senang melihatku.. tapi kau?.. kau sangat membenciku..jawab jonghyun

masalah buat lo?... gae un mencibirkan lidahnya

jonghyun.. ini minumnya.. silahkan di minum.. umma datang dari dapur membawa sirup

nde!.. jonghyun meminum sirupnya

jonghyun-ah... kamu gak ada consert hari ini?tanya umma gae un

ada.. ajjumma!.. tapi nanti malam.. jawab jonghyun

o.. jonghyun kau boleh memanggilku umma.. kata ummanya gae un

umma?..gae un gak mau jadi istrinya dia.. gae un melirik sinis kearah jonghyun

gae un.. yang sopan dong.. kata umma

gak apa-apa umma... jawab jonghyun

tiba-tiba hp umma gae un bunyi..

ach... tunggu sebentar ya.. umma mau angkat telfon.. kata ummanya gae un

ech.. namja aneh.. jangan pernah mimpi ya.. aku menikah denganmu!.. gae un memukul pundak jonghyun

aigo!.. siapa yang mau menikah dengan agashi kelas 2 SMA?.. jonghyun menjawab dengan kesal

baguslah.. jawab gae un

yasudah.. aku pergi dulu ya... aku mau consert nih.. jonghyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya

arra!.. pergilah.. gae un melirik tajam pada jonghyun

lalu jonghyun keluar dari rumahnya gae un..

saranghamida noona.. teriak jonghyun dari pintu,gae un tidak memperdulikan jonghyun

saat jonghyun tiba di mobilnya,gae un melihat jonghyun dari pintu rumahnya,jonghyun yang merasa di perhatikan menoleh ke gae un... lalu tersenyum dan megedipkan mata kanannya..  
lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.. jonghyun memperhatikan respon gae un dari mobilnya

gae un yang melihat ini langsung mencibirkan lidahnya...

ech.. pergi aja lo! Gak usah ada lagi di hadapan gue!... perginya ke benua antartika ya! AWAS AJA,kalau lo muncul di hadapan gue.. gua patahin hidung lo...teriak gae un

jonghyun tertawa dari mobilnya.. lalu menjalankan mobilnya

ich.. dasar gila!... kata nya tidak mau menikah dengan anak kelas 2 SMA.. tapi kenapa dia mengedipkan matanya.. sakit perut liatnya..kata gae un yang memperhatikan mobil jonghyun yang perlahan-lahan hilang

gae un?.. mana jonghyun ? tanya umma yang mengetkan gae un yang berdiri di depan pintu

owh.. dia udah pergi! Jawab gae un

gae un.. kamu tidak boleh terlalu membenci pria.. bentar kamu suka sama dia!.. jodoh kan.. entar umma mau pergi dulu ya... kata umma meniggalkan gae un

andae umma.. teriak gae un...

amit-amit nikah sama dia.. ogah... mending nikah sama luhan EXO-M..luhan itu kalau di pikir-pikir manis juga..hehehehe..ech jangan deh,,sama taemin oppa aja.. memang badan jonghyun oppa kotak-kotak.. tapi kan serem! Ich.. kata gae un membayangkan tubuh seksi jonghyun..

tapi kalau punya suami.. suaranya bagus..kan enak.. bisa dinyanyiin sepanjang malam...hehehehe.. pikir gae un sambil tersenyum

ach.. apa yang kau pikrkan gae un-gae un..emang jonghyun radio apa?..gae un babo! lalu gae un memukul kepalanya.. dan menutup pintunya..

bersambung...

heheehheheheheheheheeheehehe hhe.. maaf ya. Kalau authornya sedikit membuat ceritanya ..." gak tau deh... maklumlamlah buatnya pas lagi puasa gak sahur lagi-_-

Gae un asik membaca novel baru yang dia temukan di jalan sehabis dia mengantar jonghyun ke rumah memperhatikan gae un dari pojok kelas,gae un duduk paling depan,sedangkan luhan duduk paling pojok.. teman sebangkunya gae un..,lay sudah datang,memang lay termasuk member EXO-M..tapi luhan cemburu dengan lay..luhan ingin sekali menggantikan posisi lay duduk di samping gae un..

Hari ini bakal ada pelajaran seni musik.. pelajaran favorite kelasnya gae un.. bagaimana tidak guru seni musiknya ini adalah leetuek super junior#sejak kapan leetuk jadi guru?#

Tring-tring-tring.. bel tanda masuk berbunyi

Seisi kelas yang ricuh itu kemudian seketika diam..saat kepala sekolah yang memasuki ruangan..seluruh teman gae un bingung..kenapa kepala sekolah yang datang?

Anak-anak.. hari ini guru musik kalian,leetuek tidak bisa masuk..karena dia ada sedikit urusan diluar kota bersama super junior..jadi akan ada guru musik yang menggantikannya

Andae. .. teriak semua changi dan chingunya gae un

Yak!diamlah.. seluruh penghuni kelas langsung terdiam mendengar gertakan dari kepala sekolah..

Jonghyun..masuklah..kata kepala sekolah!,..jonghyun?..gae un tidak percaya ini!..kenapa ia harus bertemu dengannya lagi...

Jonghyun dengan gagahnya memasuki ruangan kelas gae un!#bayangin yang bagus ya.. kayak jonghyun pake jas rapi..terus bersinar-sinar gitu..kayak di film-film#..walau luka dipelipis matanya masih melirikan pandangannya ke arah gae un.. gae un langsung memasang muka melasnya..seluruh isi kelas sangat senang..tidak terkecuali luhan.. karena luhan merasa jonghyun teman seperjuangan cinta.. wkwkwkwkkwkwkwkw

Wah..jonghyun SHINee.. kata salah satu noona yang duduk di barisan nomor dua..

Sumbae!..teriak luhan dan lay..

Nde!.. Na SHINee kim jonghyun imnida.. mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi guru kalian.. jonghyun melemparkan senyumannya yang bagaikan kue lapis ke seluruh manusia yang ada di kelas..

Guru!.. kenapa dengan pelipis matamu?.. tanya lay

Gae un tertunduk lesu mendengar pertanyaan lay

Andae.. aku sedikit terjedut benda keras semalam.. jawab jonghyun yang melihat ekspresi gae un

Aereso.. sekarang yang akan mengajari kalian kim jonghyun.. maka berperilakulah yang sopan kepadanya.. kre? Tanya kepala sekolah

Kreo..jawab anak murid

Ok.. aku akan memanggil salah satu nama murid di sini.. jonghyun memandangi seluruh murid yang ada di situ,matanya tertuju kepada gae un dengan cepat gae un menggepalkan tangannya..

Yak!kau yang di depan!.. jonghyun menunjuk gae un.. gae un maju ke depan kelas dengan muka yang di tekuk

Hmmm.. ok .. sebutkan namamu!..kata jonghyun

(apa-apaan dia?.. pura-pura tidak tau,padahal kemarin dia terus mengejarku.. atau jangan-jangan dia kena amesia gara-gara luka dipelipis matanya.. ah..syukurlah! dia tidak akan mengingatku)pikir gae un

Kok bengong? Sebutkan namamu!.. jonghyun megagetkan gae un

Nde!.. na kim gae un imnida!..

Gae un.. aku ingin mendengar kau menyanyi.. tolong nyanyikan lagu dear family!.. perintah jonghyun..

(ich.. nih namja nyebelin banget sih...!..)pikir gae un sambil memandang sinis jonghyun yang dari tadi melihat buku absen..

Gae un?.. come on.. sing a song!... jonghyun sok-sok pake bahasa inggris

Hmmmm... gae un mengambil nafas

nawa gateun kkumeul kkugo itnayo  
Jeongmal nawa gateun goseul barabogo itnayo  
geugeotmani sesangye modeun apeumeul jiryohal su iseoyeo  
Seoreo aggyeo chul suman idamyeon

nae insaengi kkeutnal ttaeggaji  
isesangi kkeutnal ttaeggaji  
Urin yeongwonhi hamkke iseul geoyeyeo

jageun maeum, moageun, him twedeut  
Urin hanaran geoseul mitgo iseoyeo  
Urihamkke, haengbok mandeuroyeo  
Memareun sesang soge bichi tweneun nalggaji  
saranghaeyo

prok-prok-prok ..seluruh isi kelas bertepuk tangan.. luhan dan jonghyun sangat senang karena lirik yang dinyanyikan itu bagian luhan dan jonghyun..mereka berdua yang tepuk tangannya paling keras..seisi kelas melihat kearah jonghyun dan luhan..lalu jonghyun mengalihkan perhatian

gae un!.. suara yang bagus!.. ok kamu boleh duduk!..

(ih.. tengok aja,besok aku gak akan mau masuk kelas namja jelek ini!..) pikir gae un sambil menuju ke tempat duduknya

Tring-tring.. bel istirahat berbunyi

Semua teman sekelas gae un meninggalkan kelas.. tapi gae un hari ini tidak mut keluar kelas.. dia akan menghabiskan membaca novelnya.. luhan juga belum keluar dari kelas..dia asik memandangi gae un dari bangku paling belakang.. jonghyun juga belum keluar dari kelas..dia masih mengemas-ngemas buku-bukunya..

Tiba-tiba lay mengagetkan luhan dari jendela

Duorrr...!

Gae un .. sasaranghamida..! oopss luhan keceplosan

Mwooo?jonghyun langsung menoleh ke arah luhan

Lay!.. apa-apaan kau mengagetkanku seperti itu?...luhan memukul lay yang berdiri di dekat jendela

Hehehehehehe.. mianhae..ayo keluar.. makan!laper..kata lay

Luhan pun keluar dari kelasnya..tapi tiba-tiba jonghyun mengstop luhan

Yak!kau telah melanggar peraturan..kau tidak boleh berpacaran...

sumbae..Siapa yang pacaran?.. aku hanya menyukainya..lagi pula aku tidak seperti sumbae yang terus mengejar-ngejar wanita kemanapun dia pergi...luhan mencibirkan lidahnya lalu pergi...gae un hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perdebatan dua namja manis ini..

aish... dasar anak murid kurang di ajar!..kesal jonghyun..jonghyun sudah selesai mengemas bukunya..lalu sebelum dia keluar dia menghampiri gae un

Yak!.. gara-gara kau, aku hari ini gak consert... jonghyun menarik novel gae un

Ech.. guru ! kembalikan bukuku!.. gae un berusaha mengambil buku yang ada di tangan kanan jonghyun

Kau!.. novel ini aku ambil.. sebagai bayarannya.. jonghyun lalu pergi meninggalkan gae un

(ich.. namja menyebalkan! itu novel tinggal 2 halaman lagi yang belum ku baca!,,..) pikir gae un sambil menhentak-hentakan kakinya..

Pagi hari di hari selasa

Gae un! Bangun kamu harus ke sekolah! Teriak umma sambil menarik selimut gae un

Umma,, gae un tidak enak badan!.. gae un sakit... gae un kembali menarik selimutnya

Gae un!.. jangan bohong.. lagian kan hari inipelajaran seni musik.. pasti kamu senang kan?.. umma kembali menarik selimut gae un

Umma.. gae un hari ini bener-bener gak enak badan.. gae un kembali menarik selimutnya #kok jadi tarik-tarikan selimut-_-#

Ya.. sudahlah.. biar mama telfon guru leetuek!.. kata umma

Umma.. gak ada gunanya telfon guru leetuek.. sekarang gurunya udah ganti..

Ganti?.. siapa penggantinya?..tanya umma

Namja jelek itulah.. kim jonghyun.. jawab gae un

Wah!.. bagus donk!.. mana nomer telfonnya... biar mama telfon

Tuh.. di atas meja.. jawab gae un

Umma mengambil buku telfon gae un di atas meja.. lalu menelfon jonghyun

Net...net...net...

nde.. di sini kim jonghyun... jawab jonghyun yang masih memakai sepatunya di depan dorm shinee

calon menantuku!,,.. ini umma gae un... kata umma gae un.. gae un menutup telinganya saat ummanya bilang calon menantu

ah.. ajjumma.. !... ada apa?.. jonghyun kelihatan sangat bahagia

jonghyun... hari ini calon istrimu..tidak bisa masuk sekolah.. dia tidak enak badan.. kata umma gae un

mwooo?... nde!... nanti aku akan menjenguknya.. kata jonghyun

wah.. benar-benar calon suami yang baik.. ! gumawo..

ne!.. lalu jonghyun menutup telfonnya lalu melepas lagi sepatunya dan memasuki kamar Shinee.. dia menambrak key yang lagi berdiri didepan kamar

aish.. jonghyun-ah.. ngapain kau masuk lagi? Tanya key

aku mau mengambil uang..! kata jonghyun yang membongkar kopernya

ah.. ini dia! Jonghyun menguluarkan amplop berisi uang hasil consertnya semalam

hyung.. kau akan gunakan untuk apa uang itu?.. tanya maknae yang lagi main PSV..

ah.. aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.. aku harus pergi.. jawab jonghyun memakai sepatunya lalu meninggalkan dorm shinee

aku.. benar-benar tidak tau.. jalan pikirannya.. kata key yang memandangi jonghyun berlari dengan kencang ke mobilnya

namanya.. juga orang lagi jatuh cinta.. tiba-tiba onew menyambung dari kabel listrik..

cinta bisa mengalahkan semuanya.. sambung maknae taemin

maknae!.. kau sudah besar!.. sudah tau yanng namanya cinta.. sambung minho yang lagi asik makan kerupuk#emang di korea ada kerupuk?#

andae!.. aku hanya menebaknya... tapi kan aku sudah berumur 20 tahun... kata taemin yang masih saja hobi minum banana milk

ya..lah maknae.. onew mengacak-acak rambut taemin

chung dam high school

luhan masih saja memperhatikan bangku gae un yang kosong..

jonghyun asik menganjarkan suara oktaf 5

tiba-tiba lay bertanya..

sumbae?.. dimana gae un? Kok dia tidak datang..

dia sakit.. jawab jonghyun

muncul di otak luhan sebuah ide...

dia melemparkan kertas ke meja lay tanpa sepengetahuan jonghyun yang asik menulis dipapan tulis

nanti temani aku ya.. kerumah gae un

lay langsung menoleh ke bangku paling pojok dan mengedipkan matanya(maksud kata iya)

03.12 pm di luar rumah gae un

Ach.. ini dia parsel buahnya... kata jonghyun yang keluar dari mobilnya

Tiba-tiba jonghyun melihat luhan dan lay juga membawa parsel kue..

Yak!kalian mau kemana?jonghyun menghentikan langkah dua namja muda ini

uri.. mau menjenguk gae un.. jawab luhan

Ach.. tidak usah repot-repot.. titipkan saja padaku..jonghyun dengan cepat mengambil parsel kue dari tangan luhan

Andae.. biar saja aku yang mengantarnya!...luhan berusaha mengambil parselnya ditangan jonghyun

Aishh.. pulang sana ! kerjakan pr kalian!anak SMA.. Jonghyun memelototi lay dan luhan

Udah.. lah luhan kita pulang saja.. kata lay

Tapi... kata luhan

Biar guru yang mengantarkannya ok.. lagian sebentar lagi kita ada consert..lay langsung menarik tangan luhan ke mobil.. jonghyun merasa lega.. sayingannya sudah pergi

Didalam rumah gae un

gae un lagi asik main PS.. sambil makan cemilan kerupuk ikan di atas meja

gae un.. katanya lagi sakit? Kok main PS?tanya umma

gae un bosen di kamar!... gak apa-apakan umma?... gae un memasang muka aegyonya

ne.. terserah kamu!.. jawab umma

tiba-tiba

ting...tong..ting.. tong

umma! Ada tamu.. umma tolong bukain pintunya.. lagi seru nih... kata gae un

kemudian umma membukakan pintunya..

owh.. hanyanghaseo..ajjumma.. jonghyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum..(bayangin jonghyun yang lagi tersenyum..ich pasti manis..kayak madu)

jonghyun-ah... masuk lah..kata umma

hamsamida!.. jonghyun memasuki rumah gae un.. dia lihat gae un lagi main PS ..

duduk disini dulu ya jonghyun,ajjumma mau ngambil minum.. kata umma

ne!jawab jonghyun

mwoooo?.. katanya kau sakit?kenapa kau main PS? Tanya jonghyun

emang gak boleh? Jawab gae un singkat

huft! Jonghyun menghenduskan nafasnya.. lalu menaruh parsel buah dan kue.. diatas meja

gae un yang melihat in cepat-cepat mengambil parsel yang di berikan jonghyun

gumawo.. oppa! Kata gae un sambil tersenyum

huft... kalau ada maunya aja.. manis! Sindir jonghyun

gae un kembali tersenyum

gae un melihat tulisan yang ada di parsel kue.. di situ tulisannya by:luhan

oppa?.. kan in parsel dari luhan.. kok ada sama mu?tanya gae un

owh.. dia menitipkannya padaku... sambung jonghyun

ech.. dikirain dua-duanya dari oppa!.. kata gae un kesal

noona?.. kau sakit apa? Gak panas pun!Tanya jonghyun sambil meraba kening gae un

aku sakit.. lihat oppa di depan kelas.. habis oppa jelek sih.. ledek gae un

yaudah... ngapain di liat?... jonghyun menjawab dengan kesal sambil mengambil kerupuk yang ada di atas meja

kemudian gae un melanjutkan memainkan PS nya

yak!.. cewek main PS? .. aneh tau! Kata jonghyun menarik stick gamenya gae un

anehan muka oppa tuh.. gae un menunjuk muka jonghyun

gae un kalau aku jelek... kenapa banyak noona yang menyukaiku?.. kata jonghyun

mana ku tau!.. pake nanya segala.. sambung gae un

echh.. siapa yang nanya?...perasanku semua noona yang menemuiku.. pasti senang melihatku.. tapi kau?.. kau sangat membenciku..jawab jonghyun

masalah buat lo?... gae un mencibirkan lidahnya

jonghyun.. ini minumnya.. silahkan di minum.. umma datang dari dapur membawa sirup

nde!.. jonghyun meminum sirupnya

jonghyun-ah... kamu gak ada consert hari ini?tanya umma gae un

ada.. ajjumma!.. tapi nanti malam.. jawab jonghyun

o.. jonghyun kau boleh memanggilku umma.. kata ummanya gae un

umma?..gae un gak mau jadi istrinya dia.. gae un melirik sinis kearah jonghyun

gae un.. yang sopan dong.. kata umma

gak apa-apa umma... jawab jonghyun

tiba-tiba hp umma gae un bunyi..

ach... tunggu sebentar ya.. umma mau angkat telfon.. kata ummanya gae un

ech.. namja aneh.. jangan pernah mimpi ya.. aku menikah denganmu!.. gae un memukul pundak jonghyun

aigo!.. siapa yang mau menikah dengan agashi kelas 2 SMA?.. jonghyun menjawab dengan kesal

baguslah.. jawab gae un

yasudah.. aku pergi dulu ya... aku mau consert nih.. jonghyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya

arra!.. pergilah.. gae un melirik tajam pada jonghyun

lalu jonghyun keluar dari rumahnya gae un..

saranghamida noona.. teriak jonghyun dari pintu,gae un tidak memperdulikan jonghyun

saat jonghyun tiba di mobilnya,gae un melihat jonghyun dari pintu rumahnya,jonghyun yang merasa di perhatikan menoleh ke gae un... lalu tersenyum dan megedipkan mata kanannya..  
lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.. jonghyun memperhatikan respon gae un dari mobilnya

gae un yang melihat ini langsung mencibirkan lidahnya...

ech.. pergi aja lo! Gak usah ada lagi di hadapan gue!... perginya ke benua antartika ya! AWAS AJA,kalau lo muncul di hadapan gue.. gua patahin hidung lo...teriak gae un

jonghyun tertawa dari mobilnya.. lalu menjalankan mobilnya

ich.. dasar gila!... kata nya tidak mau menikah dengan anak kelas 2 SMA.. tapi kenapa dia mengedipkan matanya.. sakit perut liatnya..kata gae un yang memperhatikan mobil jonghyun yang perlahan-lahan hilang

gae un?.. mana jonghyun ? tanya umma yang mengetkan gae un yang berdiri di depan pintu

owh.. dia udah pergi! Jawab gae un

gae un.. kamu tidak boleh terlalu membenci pria.. bentar kamu suka sama dia!.. jodoh kan.. entar umma mau pergi dulu ya... kata umma meniggalkan gae un

andae umma.. teriak gae un...

amit-amit nikah sama dia.. ogah... mending nikah sama luhan EXO-M..luhan itu kalau di pikir-pikir manis juga..hehehehe..ech jangan deh,,sama taemin oppa aja.. memang badan jonghyun oppa kotak-kotak.. tapi kan serem! Ich.. kata gae un membayangkan tubuh seksi jonghyun..

tapi kalau punya suami.. suaranya bagus..kan enak.. bisa dinyanyiin sepanjang malam...hehehehe.. pikir gae un sambil tersenyum

ach.. apa yang kau pikrkan gae un-gae un..emang jonghyun radio apa?..gae un babo! lalu gae un memukul kepalanya.. dan menutup pintunya..

bersambung...

heheehheheheheheheheeheehehe hhe.. maaf ya. Kalau authornya sedikit membuat ceritanya ..." gak tau deh... maklumlamlah

buatnya pas lagi puasa gak sahur lagi-_-

RnR.. gumawo chingu


	4. Chapter 4

Sedikit informasi.. shinee with noona itu versi taemin love story..tapi yang ini agak berantakan..maklumlah shinee with noona adalah fanfictionku yang pertama.. my love in korea itu versi onew love story..di sini sudah mulai diperbaiki kata-katanya.. dan what happen with her ini versi jonghyun love story..versi key dan minho love story sudah dipikirkan tapi sabar ya..kalau ada waktu aku akan menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan.. nah.. ikuti dulu versi jonghyun.. ok..selamat menikmati... _

**_ini hanya imajinasiku saja...  
length :bimbang  
Rating :12+  
main cast:_**

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim kibum a.k.a key

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

choi minho a.k.a minho

lee taemin a.k.a taemin

kim gae un a.k.a gae un

xi luhan (exo) a.k.a luhan

Hari ini pagi yang cerah,jonghyun sedang jogging di sekitar taman tidak jauh dari dorm SHINee.. sepanjang jonghyun jogging banyak noona yang ketika melihat jonghyun tersenyum lebar.. jonghyun membalas senyuman mereka dengan kata"hanyonghaseo"  
#memang ya jonghyun oppa selalu manis dan rama #.. tiba-tiba jonghyun melihat ummanya gae un pulang dari pasar yang kebetulan lewat situ..

Ajumma!. Teriak jonghyun

Jonghyun-ah!.. hanyong.. kenapa kau masih memanggilku ajumma?.. jawab umma gae un menghampiri jonghyun

O..mianhae.. hanyonghaseo umma!.. jonghyun menundukkan badannya dan memberikan senyuman

Ah... beruntung sekali aku hari ini.. jonghyun apakah kau ada scdule hari ini? Tanya umma gae un

Any-eo... SHINee sekarang lagi liburan.. jonghyun menjawabnya dengan tersenyum lagi

Kreo?.. wah.. kebetulan umma hari ini mau keluar kota selama 4 hari.. tapi umma takut,gae un tidak ada yang menjaganya.. jonghyun-ah maukah kau menjaga gae un?.. umma gae un berharap banyak kepada jonghyun

Hmm.. arra!... jawab jonghyun

Aereso!.. ini kunci rumah!.. umma menyerahkan ini pada mu.. gumawo jonghyun-ah.. umma gae un memberikan kunci rumah kepada jonghyun

Ne!.. jonghyun menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi

Lalu umma gae un meninggalkan jonghyun..

O2.00 pm

Gae un pulang sekolah di antar oleh luhan.. semenjak gae un di beri parsel kue oleh luhan, gae un mulai bersikap manis kepada luhan

Luhan.. gumawo!.. gae un tersenyum kepada luhan

Ne!.. jadikan belajar barengnya nanti malam?.. luhan membalasnya dengan senyumannya yang baby face

Arra!.. gae un mengancungkan jempolnya.. lalu luhan meninggalkan gae un

Gae un membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya

Kok sepi sih.. gae un memandangi rumahnya sekeliling

Umma!.. gae un pulang.. teriak gae un

Tidak ada respon dari ummanya.. tapi tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja tampan dari balik dinding..

Yak!.. masih SMA sudah berpacaran!.. lalu tersenyum..aku tidak pernah melihat kau tersenyum begitu manis kepadaku.. kata jonghyun

Aish.. kau lagi!..seperti hantu .. mengagetkanku.. nanti kalau aku mati gimana?... emang aku tidak boleh tersenyum kepada orang.. lagian siapa yang pacaran sama luhan..kau cemburu ya?.. gae un menjawabnya dengan sedikit kesal

Andae!Aish.. anak kecil manis!.. kau nakal sekali ya! Jonghyun menyubit pipi gae un

Yak!. Jangan mencubit pipiku.. gae un melepaskan tangan jonghyun dari pipinya

Hufh.. jonghyun menghenduskan nafasnya

Oppa!.. kau tau dimana ummaku? Tanya gae un

Ne!.. ummamu pergi keluar kota selama 4 hari.. jadi aku di suruh menjagamu... ini kunci rumahmu!.. jonghyun memberikan kunci rumah gae un

Umma!.. kenapa kau menyuruh namja ini sih.. kenapa gak lee min hoo aja!.. gae un bersungut-sungut sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.. lalu jonghyun mengekor dari belakang gae un,.. dengan cepat gae un menginjak kaki jonghyun

Yak!.. kau tidak boleh masuk!... gae un menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras..

Aish.. malang sekali namja yang akan menjadi suaminya!.. jonghyun menggerutu dari balik pintu.. lalu meninggalkan rumah gae un

Saat gae un masuk.. dia heran melihat rumahnya sangat rapi..

Semua buku yang berserakan diatas meja tersusun rapi

Apakah ini kerjaannya jonghyun oppa?.. gae un bertanya-tanya

Lalu gae un memasuki kamarnya.. gae un sangat terkejut melihat kamarnya sangat rapi namun kenapa di atas kasurnya ada bunga yang diberi jonghyun yang dia letakkan di kolong kasurnya... di sampingnya ada surat berikat pita biru

Gae un membaca surat itu

_To: agashi malang :P_

_ Yak!.. berani-beraninya kau menaruh bunga pemberianku di kolong kasurmu?.. kau tau.. tidak banyak noona yang mendapatkan kesempatan yang sama denganmu! Kalau bunganya sudah layu buang saja ke tong sampah..coklat itu sudah mau berjamur..kau menaruhnya dilaci paling bawah?.. aish.. kau benar-benar agashi yang terjorok yang pernah kutemui..malang sekali orang yang akan menjadi suamimu.. kalau itu luhan,malang sekali nasibnya.. tapi kalau itu aku.. aku akan menjadi singa setiap hari untukmu.. maka berhati-hatilah!... Yak !,, kau rajin-rajinlah membersihkan kamarmu sendiri.. kau sudah kelas 2 SMA.. seharusnya kau sadar!.._

_ Gae un ingatlah kata-kataku.. saranghae!_

_By:blibg-bling jonghyun/kim jonghyun :P_

Aish.. apa-apaan dia!.. sok bersih kali sih jadi orang.. awas aja kusumpahi dia.. dapat istri yang lebih jorok dari padaku! Gae un membuang semua bunga dan coklat pemberian jonghyun ke dalam tong sampah..

Jonghyun-ah.. memang semua pemberiannya harus di buang ke dalam tong sampah.. biar gak ada virus cintanya disini.. lalu gae un mengambil pengharum ruangan dan menyemprotkannya keseluruh ruangan yang ada dirumahnya.. hingga ke teras rumahnya.. saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya dia menabrak seorang namja

Aw!.. gae un?.. kau sedang apa?.. kata luhan sambil membawa buku pelajaran di tangannya

Ach.. mianhae! Gae un menundukkan kepalanya..

Ah.. tidak apa-apa... gae un.. aku boleh masuk?.. tanya luhan

Ne!,, gae un mempersilahkan luhan masuk... tapi tiba-tiba saja jonghyun nongol lalu dengan cepat dia mendahului luhan..

Aish.. oppa!.. kau tidak sopan ya!.. masuk rumah orang tanpa seizin penghuninya.. gae un mencubit perut jonghyun

Aigo!.. ech.. agashi malang.. ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku.. nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa antara kau dan luhan,, kan bahaya!... jawab jonghyun sambil melirik ke arah luhan

Aish.. terserah!.. sudahlah!.. oppa-oppaku yang ganteng.. silahkan duduk.. aku akan mengambil minum untuk kalian!..

Lalu jonghyun dan luhan duduk di sofa dengan jarak yang cukup jauh

Wah.. rumahnya gae un sangat rapi.. kata luhan sambil memandangi seisi ruangan rumah gae un

Iyalah... aku yang membersihkannya.. sambung jonghyun

Mwoooo?.. sumbae!.. bagaimana bisa kau masuk kedalam rumahnya?apakah kau sudah menjadi tunangan gae un?.. tanya luhan penasaran

Any-eo!... aku di beri tugas oleh ummanya gae un untuk menjaga gae un.. karena aku gak tahan liat rumah berantakan maka aku membersihkannya.. jawab jonghyun

Wah.. sumbae! Kau menang 1-0 dari ku.. kau sudah berhasil melumpuhkan hatinya ummanya gae un.. jawab luhan sambil tersenyum

Aish.. kau sakit luhan?kenapa kau senang?bukannya kau merasa sedih? Tanya jonghyun sambil memperhatikan muka luhan

Any-eo.. aku hanya senang dengan persaingan yang sehat.. jawab luhan dengan santainya sambil memainkan rubiknya

Lalu gae un datang membawakan jus alvokad untuk kedua namja tampan ini

Gumawo!.. jawab jonghyun dan luhan bersamaan

Luhan .. mana bukunya? Ayo kita kerjakan bersama-sama.. ajak gae un

Ne!.. ini dia! Luhan menaruh buku matematika di atas meja..

Yak!.. anak SMA .. kalian tidak mau bantuanku?tanya jonghyun

Tidak perlu.. jawab gae un singkat

Ya.. kami sangat memerlukan bantuanmu sumbae!.. jawab luhan

Luhan?,, sambung gae un

Ok.. coba tunjukkan soal nomor berapa yang susah? Tanya jonghyun

Yang ini sumbae!.. luhan menunjuk soal nomor 4..

Lalu jonghyun membaca soal matematika itu dengan teliti...

Aish.. ini soalnya gampang.. lalu jonghyun menarik pulpen dari tangan gae un.. dan mengerjakan soalnya dengan cepat

Huft.. gae un mengenduskan nafasnya

Waw! Kau jenius sumbae.. luhan kagum melihat jonghyun mengerjakan dengan cepat..

Iya dong.. sambung jonghyun dengan pedenya

Mereka asik mengarjakan pr matematika bersama.. jonghyun mengerjakan soalnya dengan lancar.. luhan sangat bersemangat di ajari oleh jonghyun.. #wah sikap luhan keren banget sih.. gak ada bedanya sama penampilannya.. makin jatuh cinta sama luhan..# sedangkan gae un merasa bosan dengan kerja bareng hari ini..

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00.. gae un dan luhan sudah mulai menguap..

Aish.. kalian anak SMA.. cepat sekali menguapnya.. sambung jonghyun

Iyalah.. ini sudah jam 10.. sambung gae un

Ne!.. sumbae.. aku sangat mengantuk.. gae un bolehkan aku menginap di sini?.. lagi pula besok hari minggu.. kata luhan sambil menguap lagi

Ne!.. pakailah kamar tamu.. di lantai 2,,, kata gae un

Gae un.. aku juga!.. bolehkan? Pinta jonghyun

Ne! Oppa.. kau tidur di sofa saja!... kata gae un kesal

Aish... pelit kali sih.,.. kesal jonghyun

Andeo.. oppa tidur saja di kamar tamu berdua dengan luhan.. sambung gae un menutup bukunnya lalu pergi kekamarnya..

Tapi... sambung jonghyun

sumbae,, kita akan tidur sekamar!.. tapi jangan sampai kau memelukku saat kau tidur nanti.. ledek luhan

aish... mana mau aku memelukmu?,, emangnya aku maho?.. kalau bukan karena permintaan gae un.. mungkin aku tidak akan mau tidur bersamamu.. jawab jonghyun meniggalkan luhan lalu naik kelantai 2

sumbae.. tunggu aku.. luhan menyusul jonghyun ke lantai 2..

pagi hari

gae un bangun lebih awal dari pada jonghyun dan luhan... gae un membuka pintu kamar ke dua namja ini.. gae un menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.. melihat luhan dan jonghyun saling peluk-pelukan.. lalu muncul ide di otak gae un.. dia mengambil seember air dan es.. lalu di siramnya ke kedua namja tampan ini..

aish.. dingin! Luhan dan jonghyun terbangun

lalu jonghyun dan luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka

yak!.. noona! Kenapa kau membangunkan kami seperti itu?.. kesal jonghyun

habis.. kalian tidur sangat mesra!... sambung gae un sambil tersenyum kecil

yak!.. sumbae.. kau memelukku.. kan sudah ku bilang jangan memelukku.. sambung luhan

aish.. maaf ya!.. aku gak doyan laki!.. lagian kau juga memelukku.. kesal jonghyun

hufh.. luhan menghenduskan nafasnya

sudahlah.. turun sana makan! Ajak gae un

ne! Jawab jonghyun dan luhan bersamaan

mereka makan sarapan dengan lahap.. hingga luhan dan jonghyun berpamitan.. mereka ingin consert.

Sampai disini dulu ya..

Bersambung,...

RnR.. ya... gumawo...


	5. Chapter 5

hidup author.. hahahah

Akhirnya.. sampai juga part 5,,.. susah loh buat fanfiction dari pada baca fanfiction,tapi gak apa-apalah.. dari pada ceritanya dibayangin mulu.. ini part terakhir.. silahkan di nikmati ya! **ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**  
length :bimbang  
Rating :12+  
main cast:

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim kibum a.k.a key

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

choi minho a.k.a minho

lee taemin a.k.a taemin

kim gae un a.k.a gae un

11.00 pm

malam ini sangat sepi.. kali ini luhan dan jonghyun gak ada..

entah kemana mereka pergi..

gae un duduk diruang tamu sambil memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi(lagu korea versi indonesia)

_malam ini,kusendiri..  
tak ada yang menemani  
seperti malam-malam_ _yang sudah-sudah  
tuhan kirimkanlah aku  
kekasih hati yang baik hati  
yang mencintai aku  
apa adanya_

duh.. sepi banget sih.. dirumah gede ini sendirian..

gae un menaruh gitarnya tiba-tiba.. terdengar suara kaki yang melangkah..

gae un merasa merinding apaan sih itu?...

jangan-jangan hantu lagi.. tapi kan hantu gak punya kaki.. atau jangan-jangan itu maling.. pikir gae un..

lalu gae un stand by di balik pintu dengan membawa alat pukul bola gebok

saat maling itu membuka pintu...

gae un mengayunkan senjatanya dan...

buk,buk,buk..

gae un memukul maling tadi dengan keras dan akhirnya maling itu pingsan kemudian gae un mmenghidupkan lampu..

ASTAGA!..

maling itu ternyata kim jonghyun..

badannya memar di pukul oleh gae un.. gae un menjatuhkan senjatanya oppa!...

oppa,oppa.. bangun!,,,gae un menggoyang-goyangkan badan jonghyun.. sambil menangis

oppa..hamsamida.. oppa bangunlah.. gae un melihat benjol di kening jonghyun yang mirip buah kelapa ech jangan deh terlalu gede.. yang mirip buah apel kemudian gae un pergi keluar gerbang.. mencari bantuan.. kebetulan key lewat situ..

noona!.. kenapa kau menangis? Key menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat gae un menangis

key oppa! Tolong aku!... gae un menarik tangan key ke depan pintu rumahnya

arra!.. sambung key

ya.. ampun.. kim jonghyun!..

noona apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Tanya key

mian!.. tadi aku kira dia maling.. habis datang kerumah orang jam 11.. kata gae un

ya sudah.. lah.. ayo bawa dia kerumah sakit.. kemudian key menggendong jonghyun ke dalam mobilnya.. #wah key oppa kuat ya# gae un membuntuti key dari belakang..

di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit

noona..sudahlah jangan menangis terus!.. kata key yang melihat gae un menangis

ne!.. lalu gae un mengelap air matanya

noona.. apakah kau yoeja-chingu nya jonghyun? Tanya key yang menyetir mobilnya

any-eo.. jawab gae un ach..

pasti.. kau agashi yang selalu di ceritakan jonghyun padaku..selera jonghyun bagus juga ya!... kata key

mwooo?.. sambung gae un

nde!.. jonghyun selalu memimpikanmu tiap malam,bahkan terkadang dia rela gak tidur habis pulang consert untuk melihatmu.. aku sempat melarangnya.. namun dia tetap saja membantah perkataanku.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya.. kata key

honey.. apakah kau tidak berbohong? Tanya gae un

any.. aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.. sambung key tersenyum

hajiman.. sepertinya kau selalu cuek ya dengan jonghyun.. sambung key

yah.. itu karena aku tidak suka dengannya.. sambung gae un

noona.. kau berbohong.. kalau kau tidak suka dengannya.. kenapa kau menangis sekarang?,.. seharusnya kalau kau tidak menyukainya pasti akan kau biarkan dia pingsan sampe pagi ataupun selamanya.. sambung key

kita sampai.. sambung key

kemudian jonghyun di bawa keruang ICU... gae un menunggu dengan cemas.. key sedang menelpon member SHINee yang lainnya  
lalu key duduk di samping gae un

noona?.. tanya key ne!.. jawab gae un

kau sangat cantik... pantas saja jonghyun mengejar-ngejarmu.. kata key

mwooo?,, kata gae un

bahkan kau ada kemiripan dengan jonghyun pada bagian mata..sepertinya kalian jodoh.. kata key

andae.! Jawab gae un

noona.. kau harus berkata yang jujur sesuai hatimu,.. kalau kau suka katakan suka,tapi kalau kau tidak suka katakan saja tidak suka.. jangan menghianati perasaanmu sendiri.. kata key dengan bijaknya

kata-kata key membuat gae un berpikir..

memang benar kata dia memang menyukai jonghyun oppa,karena perhatiannya yang begitu besar..

tiba-tiba...

key! Dimana jonghyun? Onew datang dengan membawakan parsel buah

hyung.. dia diruang ICU.. jawab key

kreo?.. lalu onew melihat gae un yang masih merasa bersalah di samping key..

noona.. jangan-jangan kau yang membuat jonghyun begini? Onew memandang gae un dengan sinis

andeo.. key cepat-cepat memotong..

lalu key membisikkan ketelinga onew.. hyung jangan membuat situasi menjadi tambah memburuk..

mianhae.. noona!.. kata onew

kemudian minho dan taemin datang bersamaan..

hyung... bagaimana keadaan jonghyun hyung? Tanya taemin

aku tak tau.. dia masih diperiksa oleh dokter.. jawab key

onew hyung..? jadi kita besok hanya tampil berempat donk.. tanya minho

ne!.. tapi kalau kondisinya membaik.. mungkin kita bisa tampil bersamanya.. jawab onew

aishh.. ottokhae?... aku yang harus menggantikan bagian vokalnya.. kata taemin

any-eo.. aku juga akan menggantikan bagian vokalnya.. sambung onew

noona.. apakah kau agashi manis yang selalu di ceritakan oleh jonghyun hyung setiap malam dan pagi?..

tanya taemin yang melihat gae un tertunduk lesu

yeppo..pantas saja jonghyun tergila-gila padamu.. sambung minho

ech.. maknae.. diamlah.. sambung key

tapi,,, ini wajahmu sangat mirip dengan walpaper depan hp luhan.. yang saat aku tanya.. kata luhan dia bukan siapa-siapaku..tapi aku menyukainya.. katanya.. sambung taemin

apakah kau juga termasuk noona yang melumpuhkan hati luhan,.? Tanya minho

gae un hanya diam saja..

hush... sudahlah.. ini bukan tempat untuk wawancara.. kata key

dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dokter

bagaimana keadaan jonghyun? Tanya onew

memar di tubuhnya sudah kami obati.. tapi dia masih pingsan.. mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar.. jawab dokter

bolehkah kami melihat keadaannya?.. tanya minho

ne!.. jawab dokter

lalu keempat namja SHINee dan gae un memasuki kamar jonghyun.. onew menaruh parsel buah di atas meja.. gae un masih merasa sangat bersalah melihat banyak perban di kepala jonghyun

hyung.. kasihan sekali dirimu.. kata taemin melihat keadaan jonghyun perlahan-lahan jonghyun membukakan matanya

hyung!,, kau sudah sadarkan diri.. teriak minho

jonghyun memandangi satu-satu orang yang ada di depannya.. mulai dari onew,minho,taemin,key dan gae un.. dan kemudian jonghyu tersenyum.. dan berkata "aku tidak kenapa-kenapa"..

jonghyun-ah.. makanlah apel ini..onew memberikan apelnya kepada jonghyun

gumawo.. hyung...! jawab jonghyun

lalu menggigit apel yang diberikan onew.. lalu jonghyun melirik kearah gae un.

Gae un.. sudahlah jangan begitu.. kata jonghyun

Oppa!.. mianhae..mianhae oppa! Gae un menundukkan badannya sebanyak 2 kali Ne!..

gae un.. itu juga salahku.. yang datang mengendap-endap masuk kedalam rumahmu.. sambung jonghyun

Ckckckkckckckckckc... sambung minho,sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Hyung.. ini agashi yang kau ceritakan sepanjang malam kepada kami? Tanya taemin

Nde.. jawab jonghyun tersenyum

Yeppo... kalau saja dia bukan milikmu,, aku akan memilikinya.. sambung taemin

Yak! Deabak..Maknae... teriak onew

Hehehehehhehehe.. hanya bercanda... jawab taemin yang takut sama muka onew

Jonghyun hyung.. seleramu tinggi juga ya.. gak kalah sama shin sekyung.. ledek key

Semua member SHINee tertawa tanpa terkecuali jonghyun

Bahkan dia lebih cantik dari kim yuna,kim tahae,emma watson,nicole... balas jonghyun

Jonghyun-ah! Teriak onew,minho,taemin dan key

Gae un juga ikut tertawa...

Nah... begitu donk...kata jonghyun yang melihat gae un tertawa

Hyung.. aku punya pertunjukan keren loh.. liat ya.. kata taemin

Lalu taemin mengambil bunga mawar di dalam pas bunga.. lalu dia berlutut di hadapan gae un.. dan berkata" gae un .. saranghae.. maukah kau menjadi istriku?..."pletak..

jonghyun menjitak kepala taemin..

ech.. seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu..

Semua member SHINee tertawa melihat tingkah maknae dan respon jonghyun

Aigo!.. onew tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah maknae

Jonghyun hyung.. seharusnya kau melakukan apa yang di lakukan taemin.. sambung key

Ne!.. lalu jonghyun mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan taemin dan mendorong taemin.. lalu dia berlutut dihadapan gae un..

Gae un.. saranghae!.. maukah kau mejadi istriku.. ech.. terlalu cepat.. maukah kau menjadi yeoja-chingu ku? Tanya jonghyun

Lalu key yang berdiri disamping gae un mengambil buka yang ditangan jonghyun lalu menirukan suara yeoja

Owh.. honey!.. yaebo!.. kata key..

pletak.. onew menjitak kepala key..

Minho dan taemin tertawa terbahak-bahak

Key.. seharusnya yang bilang gitu itu,, gae un...kesal onew

Mianhae.. key langsung memberikan bunganya lagi ke tangan jonghyun

Huft.. kesal jonghyun

Gae un? Maukah kau... belum selesai jonghyun ngomong...

gae un langsung mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan jonghyun.. dan berkata..

Oppa!.. honey.. aku juga mencintaimu.. aku mau menjadi yoeja mu.. tapi oppa lain kali jangan memberiku bunga yang kau dapat dari rumah sakit.. kemudian gae un mencium pipi kanan jonghyun.. jonghyun langsung terdiam tanpa kata.. minho secara spontan menutup mata taemin..

n..ne!.. jawab jonghyun malu

owh.. so sweet.. onew dan key berpelukan..

lalu key dan onew melepaskan pelukan mereka

hyung!.. kau menutup mataku... sambung taemin

kau.. masih kecill.. jawab minho'

andae... umurku sudah 20 tahun.. bahkan aku sudah tamat SMA.. kesal taemin

sudahlah .. sekarang sudah selesai kan! Kata key sambil tersenyum

wah.. key.. kayaknya bakal ada yang nikah deluan sebelum kamu,, ledek onew

tidak kok sayang...kita akan menikah deluan.. jawab key ,yang berusaha mencium onew..

onew berusaha menghindar sekuat tenaganya..

wkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwk semua member shinee tertawa..melihat tingkah key dan onew

THE END Hehehehehheheheheheheheheheh ehe.. Terima kasih yang telah membaca.,,,

RnR... author lagi happy day..


End file.
